


Strangers in the Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me something, you see a handsome devil, like me, in a bar.  You want to talk to him but you're not sure how to approach him; he is a stranger after all.  What do you do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying in bed and they just started talking. I was too tired to get up and write anything down but my mind actually remembered so much in the morning. I love the way these two characters talk to each other. This is my 500th Criminal Minds fic. Not bad for two and half years.

“Nick, I’ll take my usual, and you can refill whatever this lovely lady is drinking as well.”

“That’s not a problem. Another Chateau Ste. Michelle?” Nick asked.

“Sure.” she nodded.

Dave sat beside her on the empty bar stool. The beautiful blonde didn’t turn to look at him. She didn’t even glance in his direction. She could tell he was smiling though; it radiated from him.

“Hello there.” he said as their drinks were placed in front of them.

“Hi.”

“Do you come here often?”

“Clearly not as much as you do since you have a usual.” She finally turned to look at him wearing a cheeky grin.

“You’ve got a pretty smile. What's your name?”

“Thank you for the drink but I'm not really in the mood for conversation.”

“Did you have a bad day?” Dave asked, sipping his bourbon and water.

“Something like that.”

“I know when I have a bad day my friends always try to make me feel better. I appreciate the sentiment but usually I just want to be left alone to wallow. Sometimes feeling bad feels so good, you know? You don’t want to do it forever, of course, but a few hours with a bottle of your favorite drink and some late 90s depressing Elton John can really put things in perspective. I prefer _The Big Picture_.”

“Late 90s, depressing Elton John?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You're not an Elton John fan?”

“I like him enough. You're making me break my word.”

“I have that tendency.” He grinned. “What's your word?”

“I said I wasn’t in the mood for conversation. I'm a woman of my word, Agent Rossi.”

“Oh wait a minute…you know my name.”

“Your reputation precedes you, I'm afraid.”

“That’s not fair; I don’t know yours.”

“Pity.” She drank more of her free wine.

“Aww c'mon,” Dave leaned closer to her. “I bought you a drink, showed my musical knowledge, and complimented your smile. I think I at least deserve to know your name.”

“You deserve it?”

“Yes, I do.”

“My name is Erin.” She smiled though she didn’t really want to. He was rather obnoxious, invading her space when she wanted to be left alone. He was also handsome but that didn’t mean she was in the mood for him. This rambling conversation was better than listening to the junk in her head though. It really had been a bad day.

“Erin…Erin, Erin, Erin.” He sang it like a song.

“Yes, Erin. Its four letters, one syllable, and not that difficult to remember.”

“I think a blind man would remember you, Erin.”

“I think you need to get some new lines.”

“Ohhh,” Dave clutched his chest. “You got me where it hurts. Tell me something, you see a handsome devil, like me, in a bar. You want to talk to him but you're not sure how to approach him; he is a stranger after all. What do you do?”

“I really have no idea.” She replied.

“Oh you know. Women know everything…I've come to realize that over the years. Tell me what you would do.”

“I would probably start by establishing eye contact.”

“Good start. And then?”

“I’d smile; get him to come over to where I'm sitting. Then I think I would say ‘what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this’?”

“Damn, that’s good. I would like that; I’d like that a lot. Would you buy him a drink?”

“I’d say lets get out of here. I know a place where the drinks are better made and cost less.”

“Where?” Dave asked.

“My place.” She said.

“You go right for the jugular. I like a woman who knows how to shoot straight. I like you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“But one has to appreciate a woman who knows what she wants. I appreciate a woman who knows what she wants.”

“That’s not true, Agent Rossi.”

“Call me David, and why would you say that.”

“Because I wanted to be left alone and you're still here…David.”

“I think your smile is even sexier when you're telling me to buzz off. Call me crazy, and some people have, but I think you enjoy my company.”

“Yeah?” Erin finished her wine and the bartender was there for a refill. She was already a little buzzed; seriously considered going all the way.

“It’s not as improbable as you might think. I have this tendency to be a charming devil.”

This time she just laughed, couldn’t help herself. She covered her mouth to keep the giggles at bay but Dave pulled her hand away. He tried to hold it in his, feel the soft skin against his rough skin but Erin slipped out of his grasp.

“I wouldn’t mind leaving here.” He said. “I would love to go somewhere where the drinks are better made and cost less.”

“Now we’re getting to the point, aren’t we? You're a man who knows what he wants as well.”

“What's so wrong with wanting you?”

“You don’t even know what you're getting.” She replied.

“Mmm, I can surely imagine. I guess you should know I have an active and vivid imagination.”

“What do you want, Agent Rossi?”

“I used to answer that question by saying real estate. That’s where all the money used to be. Now…” Dave smiled and shrugged. “I'm still figuring that out.”

“Maybe I should just fuck you so you can stop having a cheeky response for everything.”

When Erin looked at him again Dave was just smiling. She found that it made her smile too. He probably thought he had her exactly where he wanted her. She surely wasn’t the first woman that he worked his charms on. He had to be at least fifty if he was a day.

Most likely an early bloomer, he could’ve been perfecting this spiel for the past 35 years. The more challenging the woman, the more fun he had. Erin could give him the most fun night of his life. Then she’d send him home to beat off and think about it.

“I think you’ve just succeeded. I don’t have a cheeky response for that.”

“Oh wow, and I didn’t even have to pretend it was good.” She said. “Thank you for that. It can be so…time consuming.

“Ouch. Believe me; you wouldn’t have to pretend either way.”

“Then why are we still sitting here?” Erin asked.

“I haven’t been invited anywhere else.” Dave said.

She flagged the bartender. When he approached Erin put on her best smile.

“You can settle my tab…he’s paying.” She stood from the barstool and looked at Dave. “You find me outside, you get what you want David Rossi.”

Without another word she headed for the door. Dave watched the sway in her hips as she walked away from him. Damn, she was a lot of woman to take in. Good thing for him that Dave was a lot of man.

***

“Is that too tight?” Erin asked, checking the knots.

“Nope, I can handle it.”

“Are you sure, Agent Rossi?”

“We’re about to find out. I've never done this before.”

“Ooh, a first timer. This will be fun.”

She was sitting on top of Dave wearing a sexy grin. That wasn’t all she was wearing. Blue satin and lace knickers and a matching bra brought out her eyes. He’d watched her pull her hair up, expertly placing bobby pin after bobby pin in it until it was perfect. Dave always thought watching a woman take her hair down was where it was at…he was wrong.

“What are you going to do to me?” Dave asked. He tried to move his arms but it was impossible. “Tell me something; were you a Girl Scout in a past life? These knots are kinda tight.”

“It’s this great little trick,” Erin reached over and grabbed a feather from the nightstand. “The more you struggle, the tighter they are.”

“Kinky.” Dave grinned. Then he squirmed. “Oh God, ohhh that tickles.”

“Just relax, David. Enjoy the feeling.”

Erin grinned as she ran the feather all across his naked chest. She could see his muscles tense, tighten, and relax. She moved it up across his shoulder and under his arms.

“Whoa.” Dave jumped. “Don’t go there…Uncle, Uncle, Uncle.”

“Is that the established safe word?” she asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “I'm good anywhere but under my arms. Oh, and the backs of my knees; don’t go there.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He was happy to see the feather go when Erin replaced it with her fingers and hands. They felt good moving across his skin, stroking and teasing. He did his best not to moan…didn’t want her to know just what she was doing to him. Dave just closed his eyes and let the feelings take over. He let the scent of her skin, the sound of her breathing, and the feel of her hands become everything for him.

Then her lips and her mouth touched him everywhere. A woman had never kissed the creases of his elbows, never licked the hollow of his throat. Erin seemed to leave no place untouched except the one place that yearned for her more than anything. Dave arched his back and felt the binds tighten around his wrists.

“I want you.” he groaned.

“You want me, what?”

“I want you…Erin.”

She laughed, leaning to run her tongue over his lips. Dave didn’t have enough slack to take control of the kiss. He was out of control of everything. It was liberating and irritating all at the same time. But the view was spectacular.

“Tell me what you want. Tell me word for word. I'm a verbal kinda girl; you want it then you ask for it.”

“I want you to fuck me. You were talking a good game in the bar. You brought me home, you tied me up, now put up.”

“Put up?” Erin raised her eyebrow. “Who’s in control here, Agent Rossi?”

“You told me to tell you what I want. I want you out of those clothes and underneath me.”

“I like to ride the stallion, not get dragged along in the dirt.”

“Get naked.”

Laughing, Erin climbed off of him. She made a show of reaching her arms back and unsnapping the bra.

“Slow down just a little.” He said. “I want it gone but I want to enjoy the moment.”

“I want you to shut up.”

Dave bit down on his lip as Erin took hold of the panties, bent at the waist and pulled them down. She shook them off of her feet, on which she wore a pair of blue Prada high heels.

“I think I'm gonna leave the shoes.”

“I think I like what you're thinking.”

She leaned over on the bed, started crawling up toward the head. Stopping at his thighs, Erin nipped at the skin. Dave moaned and fought the restraints. She licked the spot where she nipped, blew on the wet skin, and nipped again. He reached for her, grimacing when it twisted his wrist. Her hand gripped his cock, sliding up and down. Then her tongue ran up and down.

“Ohhh Jesus, Erin…” he exhaled. “Oh yeah.”

“Mmm, you taste good.”

“There's plenty more to sample.”

Erin swallowed him whole. Dave didn’t know what he said but was sure words came out of his mouth. The woman had an amazing mouth and she knew what to do with it. She knew how to make him shiver, quiver, and call to God. When she pulled away, he growled but she just smiled. Straddling him, Erin slowly slid her body onto his erection. The way she moaned made him crazy but he couldn’t touch her.

“Dammit, I need to touch you.” he spoke through clenched teeth.

“Good things come to those who wait, Agent Rossi.”

Erin moved slowly, letting him fill her before pausing. When Dave thrust upward, she grinned and bit her lip. She finally started to ride him, slowly, letting the feelings build. She liked that he was giving up control, letting her run the show. Not that the man had a choice. She leaned forward, stimulating her clit.

“Oh, David, mmm, shit.”

“You’re doing all the work, baby. Keep working.”

“Ohhh yeah.”

Erin leaned down to kiss him as she rode harder. Dave thrust again, his hips being the body part he had most control over. They worked well together and his thrusts met every one of her strokes to create fireworks. When she leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs, Erin sped up the flow.

“Oh God, you're beautiful. Oh shit, that feels good.”

“Don’t you dare come.” She commanded.

“It’s all you, baby. I come when you tell me to.”

She smiled, knowing how close she was. Erin wanted to fall into his arms, let him hold her tight but she liked this feeling as well. This was her show…starting and ending on her command. It was definitely a turn on. When she opened her eyes she could actually see Dave’s fingers wiggling uncontrollably. It almost made her laugh but that would’ve ruined everything.

“Touch yourself.” He was breathless. “Damn…I want to see you make yourself come.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Now.”

Erin did as he asked; she knew just how to stimulate her body. She watched Dave’s pupils dilate as she fucked him and got herself off. Bringing herself closer and closer to the edge, it was so important that he was with her. When she was falling, Erin could hear Dave moaning.

“Erin, Erin, oh God, Erin!”

And then there was silence. Her body didn’t weigh much on top of his even as she covered him. All Dave wanted to do was hold her; she needed to untie him now. He was too spent to say the words. As her strength returned, Erin covered his neck and collarbone with kisses. Then she moved down and kissed his chest as well. Dave started to fight the restraints and Erin looked at him.

“I told you I'm a verbal girl, David; tell me what you want.”

“To put my arms around you dammit.” He replied.

Erin reached up and released his right hand first and then his left. Dave sighed as they fell down on the bed. A few minutes later they were wrapped around her back and she was again pressed on top of him.

“You won.” He said after he was finally able to kiss her like he wanted.

“What?”

“You won…strangers in the night might be my new favorite game.”

“Scientific evidence proves that adding a little spice keeps the relationship fresh. Who am I to argue with science?”

Erin slid off him, kicked off her heels, and slipped under the sheet. Dave lay where he was for a few more minutes; he still needed to get his wits. She grabbed a cigarette from the case on the nightstand and lit it. Nothing beat a good smoke after a better fuck.

“You're sexy when you're completely dismissing me but will fuck me anyway.” He said.

She laughed, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Erin. There's still so much lurking under there that I haven’t touched yet.”

“Get under these covers…you can touch whatever you want.”

Dave grinned. He was a little beat and used the last of his strength to climb in bed beside her. Cuddling close, he rested his head in her lap while she leaned against the pillows and smoked.

“Some nights you're worse than Mudgie.” She said, playfully petting him.

“Why should he get all the good stroking?”

She laughed and kept doing what she was doing. It had been a good night, a fun night; they would have to do it again sometime. Well, they would do it again in the morning but they would have to play again sometime. Erin smiled just thinking about it.

***

  



End file.
